


Reminescenze

by Vahly



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: F/M, Het, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-20
Updated: 2008-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahly/pseuds/Vahly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reminescenze - Ultimo capitolo<br/>Watanuki si sente al settimo cielo: finalmente ha un appuntamento con Himawari. Ma si imbatterà in un libro che lo farà riflettere su alcune cose, facendogli capire che forse non è lei la persona a cui tiene di più…<br/>Scritta per il secondo contest di Harriet_Yuuko.<br/>Domeki/Watanuki, Clow/Yuko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminescenze

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** i personaggi non sono miei, ma delle Clamp e degli aventi diritto.
> 
> Piccolo **spoiler** del volume 14 di Tsubasa Reservoir Cronicle, spoiler molto più grosso del numero 7 di Xxxholic (o meglio, se non lo avete letto faticherete a capire alcune cose).
> 
> Scritta per il [secondo contest di Harriet_Yuuko](http://harriet-yuuko.livejournal.com/50358.html), utilizzando i seguenti prompt:
> 
> 9\. _E le immagini si perdono  
>  fermarle non potrei  
> E le pagine non svelano  
> chi eri e chi ora sei_
> 
> 2\. _Ogni orologio della casa segna un'ora diversa_ (in realtà è più una stanza la mia, spero vada bene uguale)

**Reminescenze.**

 

Era una mattinata apparentemente tranquilla, quella. Il cielo era terso e gli uccellini cantavano, perfino l'aria sembrava più buona del solito per Watanuki… tutto questo grazie a Himawari, la dolce e graziosa Himawari che lo aveva invitato ad un picnic. Loro due. Soli.  
Watanuki stentava ancora a crederci: l'aveva invitato nonostante Domeki si trovasse lì con loro, e poi gli aveva perfino sorriso. Non come al solito, no: in modo più dolce, più soave, più…  
\- Watanuki?!  
Il ragazzo si girò sbuffando, il piumino ancora in movimento, come se la mano che spolverava fosse dotata di vita propria.  
\- Sì?  
\- Sono tre volte che ti chiamo. A che diavolo stai pensando?!  
Watanuki arrossì furiosamente.  
\- No, non dirmelo… - lo anticipò sconsolata Yuko, - lo so purtroppo. Ah, i ragazzi di oggi… davvero non capisco come tu possa ancora credere che sia la persona per te…  
\- GYAAA! SMETTILA DI DIRE COSÌ, LEI È UNA RAGAZZA MERAVIGLIOSA E IO LA CONQUISTERÒ! Prima o poi…   
La ragazza ridacchiò, versandosi un altro po' di liquore nel bicchiere.  
\- Certo, certo… intanto però devi andarmi a prendere una cosa nel magazzino, grande playboy.  
Gli disse divertita.   
\- Che cosa?   
Domandò sconsolato Watanuki, poggiando il piumino sul mobile.  
\- Ti ricordi quelle cuffie tanto carine che ti ho fatto indossare quando sei andato con Domeki in quella scuola? Ce ne sono un paio simili, a forma di orecchie di coniglio… sta arrivando un cliente che ne ha bisogno, dovresti portarle qui.  
\- Va bene…  
Annuì Watanuki, allontanandosi per recarsi nel magazzino.  
La stanza era come la ricordava: piena di oggetti ai suoi occhi assolutamente inutili, accatastati l'uno sull'altro senza un ordine comprensibile. Fece per avvicinarsi alle cuffie menzionate da Yuko, quando la sua attenzione venne attirata da qualcos'altro: un libro che troneggiava su una pila di altri volumi, e che per qualche motivo sembrava chiedere che qualcuno lo leggesse.  
Spinto dalla curiosità, si avvicinò. Dopotutto cosa sarebbe potuto succedere di male, se lo avesse preso?  
Con questi pensieri ne sfogliò alcune pagine, e senza che se ne rendesse conto l'ambiente attorno a lui mutò: si ritrovò in una stanzetta piccola e poco illuminata, dove una ragazzina con la divisa da marinaretta disponeva delle carte su un tavolo.   
Si guardò attorno, spaesato: dov'era finito?  
La ragazza girava le carte, lentamente, poi le raccoglieva per mischiarle e ridistribuirle di nuovo. I lunghi capelli neri, raccolti in una treccia, ondeggiavano leggermente mentre si curvava in avanti, per disporre le carte più lontane.   
Ripeté gli stessi movimenti quattro, o forse cinque volte. Mischiava e leggeva, radunava e mischiava di nuovo, come se fosse in una sorta di trance.   
Finché non si udì un rumore, come uno scricchiolio, provenire dalla porta. Watanuki si voltò di scatto, esattamente come la ragazza; nello stesso momento un uomo alto, con dei piccoli occhiali tondi sul naso ed il volto sorridente, fece il suo ingresso.  
\- Ti stai allenando? Non ce n'è bisogno, sei già abbastanza brava, Himi.  
La ragazza non rispose, limitandosi a chinare il capo, lasciando che la frangetta le coprisse il volto, e gli occhiali scesero un po' per il brusco movimento. L'uomo si avvicinò, con fare meditabondo.  
\- Avevi chiesto qualcosa in particolare?  
\- Sì…  
Mormorò lei.  
\- Accadrà fra molto tempo.  
Affermò l'uomo, posandole una mano sulla spalla, gli occhi ancora fissi sulle carte.  
\- Sei diventata davvero molto brava… - aggiunse poi, con un tono di voce più affabile.  
\- Non… non voglio che lei se ne vada!  
Esclamò la ragazza, alzando la testa bruscamente così come la aveva abbassata. Gli occhi lucidi avevano un'espressione talmente addolorata che Watanuki si sentì male per lei, ed i pugni erano tanto stretti da tremare impercettibilmente.  
\- Me ne andrò, ma non ora. Ti insegnerò tutto quello che c'è da sapere sulle arti magiche, e diverrai una strega potentissima… e per allora non avrai più bisogno di me.  
\- Io avrò sempre bisogno di lei! – protestò con veemenza, gli occhi ormai velati di lacrime. – Come posso stare senza il mio creatore? Credevo… credevo che sarebbe rimasto qui!  
\- Ti assicuro che riuscirai a cavartela molto bene anche senza di me, Himi. Hai appena cominciato e già sei potentissima… e sono sicuro anche che troverai qualcuno di più importante rispetto a me, da proteggere ed amare.   
La ragazza si divincolò dalla presa del mago, e scappò verso la porta, voltandosi solo per un momento per mormorare:  
\- Non ci sarà mai nessuno di più importante…  
Per poi allontanarsi, correndo giù dalle scale. I suoi passi riecheggiarono fin dentro la stanza, ed il mago raccogliendo le carte sospirò.  
\- Devi imparare ad accettare il futuro, piccola. Per quante volte possiamo guardare un film, non cambierà mai il suo finale… così vale per il destino…  
La stanza vorticò improvvisamente attorno a Watanuki, che provò una leggera sensazione di nausea. Non sapeva dove si trovasse, né cosa stesse succedendo, ma sentiva che doveva andarsene. Che non era giusto stare lì.  
All'improvviso gli sembrò che la realtà si stabilizzasse, e si ritrovò in mezzo ad una strada. La pioggia cadeva fitta, eppure non si stava bagnando… si guardò un po' intorno, e riuscì a scorgere solo due figure che, come lui, se ne stavano ferme sotto la pioggia.  
\- E così, è domani?  
\- Sì.  
\- E poi… poi non ci rivedremo più?  
La ragazza che pose la domanda somigliava incredibilmente a quella di poco prima, eppure era allo stesso tempo diversa. I capelli sciolti erano sparpagliati sul suo vestito, appiccicati ad esso a causa della pioggia, ed il suo sguardo era più… determinato, forse. Deciso. Watanuki non avrebbe saputo dire esattamente quali emozioni nascondessero i suoi occhi, eppure c'erano una maturità ed una sicurezza in sé stessa che nella ragazza di prima non aveva scorto, e che lei sembrava emanare da ogni parola, ogni gesto.  
\- Non lo so, Himi. Può darsi, dipende dal destino.   
\- Il destino… non è necessariamente del tutto scritto. Io _voglio_ rivederti. _Voglio_ stare ancora con te. Io ti amo, Clow.  
Lui sorrise tristemente, poi la abbracciò.  
\- Ti amo anch'io, piccola. Ma proprio per questo devo lasciarti andare… tu avrai un compito da assolvere, ed una tua vita da vivere. La mia finirà fra qualche anno, non posso legarti a me.  
\- Nemmeno se fossi io a volerlo?  
\- No, nemmeno in questo caso. Mi dispiace.  
Clow sciolse l'abbraccio, e si allontanò di qualche passo.  
\- Non merito nemmeno un ultimo bacio?  
Domandò la ragazza, che sembrava trattenere con forza le lacrime.   
\- Renderebbe solo le cose più difficili. Questo è un addio, lo sai vero? Ma voglio farti un ultimo dono… - allungò una mano, togliendole gli occhiali, - non è più necessario che li porti. Sei una bella ragazza, e diventerai una bellissima donna.  
\- Io… non capisco…  
\- Finora ha sempre vissuto la tua vita da studentessa liceale, ma è tempo che tu cresca. Renderò il tuo aspetto un pochino più maturo, e ti darò una nuova vita, un nuovo ruolo nel mondo. D'ora in poi il tuo nome sarà…   
Ma Watanuki non seppe mai con quale nome sarebbe stata conosciuta Himi, perché la sensazione di nausea lo sopraffece, e la testa gli girò nuovamente. Si chinò a terra, pregando che finisse presto, e restò lì inginocchiato per un tempo che gli parve quasi infinito. Finché non apparve un altro luogo.   
Un atrio immenso, con numerose porte chiuse, e sopra ognuna di essa un orologio. Con sgomento, notò che tutti gli orologi segnavano un'ora diversa.  
Provò ad aprirne una, ma scoprì che era chiusa a chiave. Così come la successiva, quella dopo e quella dopo ancora. Maledicendo se stesso ed il momento in cui aveva preso in mano quel libro, qualunque cosa fosse, si guardò attorno ancora una volta, notando che una delle porte era solo socchiusa, e dall'apertura proveniva una tenue luce bianca.  
Si avvicinò in fretta, quasi temesse si potesse chiudere da sola da un momento all'altro; ma quando l'aprì, per poco non svenne dall'emozione.  
Dinnanzi a lui si trovavano due persone, un uomo e una donna, con un bambino in braccio.  
\- MAMMA! PAPÀ!  
Urlò, nella vana speranza che potessero sentirlo. Cosa che ovviamente non accadde: i due continuavano a parlare fra di loro allegramente, cullando il bambino come se fosse la cosa più importante del mondo. E, di sicuro, per loro lo era.  
Watanuki sentì i suoi occhi coprirsi di lacrime, mentre osservava i suoi genitori prendersi cura di lui ancora piccolo. Quando ancora erano vivi…  
\- Mamma… papà… perché non mi sentite?  
Domandò ancora, sentendosi uno sciocco. Doveva essere un'illusione… non potevano di certo essere spiriti, altrimenti non avrebbero potuto avere lui in braccio.  
Watanuki avrebbe voluto avvicinarsi, ma una forza misteriosa lo respinse, gettandolo oltre la soglia, e la polta si richiuse di colpo.  
\- NO! – urlò, rialzandosi e cercando di riaprirla, - No, voglio vederli ancora! Fatemi entrare! FATEMI ENTRARE!  
Continuò a battere i pugni sulla porta, fino a farsi male, quando si accorse che un'altra porta, proprio accanto a lui, si stava aprendo. Una porta che prima non ricordava di aver visto, e che sembrava chiamarlo.  
\- _Ehi…_  
\- _Non chiamarmi Ehi!_  
Watanuki si accigliò, asciugandosi le lacrime con una manica. Le voci che provenivano da quella stanza erano… sue e di Domeki?  
Si avvicinò furtivamente, ed aprì la porta.   
Era una delle tante volte che tornavano a casa assieme?  
 _No, non una delle tante._  
Era stato quando, solo pochi giorni prima, aveva ceduto il suo occhio in cambio di quello di Domeki.  
Ironico. Lui, che diceva sempre di non sopportare l'altro… lui che non aveva mai dimostrato di apprezzare la sua compagnia, né lo aveva mai trattato gentilmente, si era quasi sentito in dovere di compiere una tale azione. Sul momento gli appariva tutto estremamente logico, ma vista dall'esterno quella situazione gli sembrava assurda. E lo costringeva a domandarsi "Perché lo hai fatto? Qual è il vero motivo per cui non riuscivi a vedere Domeki star male?"  
Seppellì quei pensieri, cercando di evitare le risposte, e si concentrò solo sulla scena. Probabilmente quelle stanze mostravano il passato… doveva essere così, altrimenti non avrebbe avuto senso: prima i suoi genitori, ora Domeki…  
\- _Che hai fatto? Avanti, parla! Scommetto che hai fatto qualcosa per far sciogliere quel filo, vero?_  
Il Watanuki della scena si stava dibattendo, mentre Domeki lo spingeva contro il muro.   
\- _NO! SMETTILA!_  
Sembrava davvero intenzionato a non lasciar capire all'amico la verità.  
Davvero credeva che non l'avrebbe mai scoperto? Che sciocco era stato… Vide Domeki dirgli di chiamare Yuko, poi sedersi ed attenderli. Ora che ci rifletteva, era la prima volta che lo vedeva perdere il controllo, e sembrava davvero molto preoccupato per lui. Ed arrabbiato, anche.  
\- _Chiamarmi a quest'ora del mattino… ti avverto che il prezzo sale…_  
Annunciò Yuko, venale come al solito. Watanuki stava ridacchiando fra sé e sé, immaginando quale risposta avrebbe potuto dargli Domeki. Conoscendolo, sarebbe stato capace di dirgli di scordarsi che avrebbe pagato gli extra… ma la risposta che arrivò colpì Watanuki tanto da fargli male, come un pugno dritto allo stomaco.  
\- _Le darò qualsiasi cosa posso… ma dovrà sistemare l'occhio di Watanuki com'era prima!_  
Il ragazzo non poteva credere alle proprie orecchie. Qualunque cosa? Perché sentiva il cuore accelerare a quelle parole? Ed in fondo, non aveva fatto anche lui la stessa cosa? Non aveva pagato un prezzo alto per aiutare Domeki?  
Perché allora le parole del ragazzo lo colpivano così tanto, lo facevano sentire in quel modo, che neppure lui sapeva descrivere?  
Lo vedeva lì a parlare con Yuko, con quell'aria seria e pensierosa, e non riusciva a staccargli gli occhi di dosso. Si sentiva in qualche modo lusingato di quell'attenzione, e in colpa per le preoccupazioni che gli dava. In effetti, era sempre Domeki quello che accorreva in suo aiuto… nulla di diverso da ciò che aveva fatto chiedendogli di chiamare Yuko, dunque. Non aveva mai riflettuto a lungo su questo.  
Perché Domeki si preoccupava così tanto per lui?  
\- _Sei arrabbiato?_  
\- _La cosa non riguarda lei…_  
- _Ma sei arrabbiato con Watanuki, vero? È giusto che tu lo sia… chi sacrifica se stesso per aiutarci, non capisce quanto la cosa possa farci soffrire… figuriamoci poi se si tratta di una persona cara…_  
In un'altra occasione si sarebbe infuriato alquanto per le parole successive, ma quella volta neppure sentì Yuko dire che Watanuki ancora non capiva come funzionavano le cose.  
Nella sua mente rimbombava solo la frase "se si tratta di una persona cara"…   
Una persona cara. Era questo lui, per Domeki?  
E Domeki cos'era per lui?  
Sentì una morsa stringergli al petto. Non se n'era mai reso conto, eppure Domeki era più importante di quanto non volesse ammettere.   
Eppure non riusciva a dare un nome a quel sentimento.  
Affetto? Amicizia?  
Amore?  
E Himawari, allora?  
Si sentì invadere dalla confusione. Era sempre così, con quel maledetto Domeki. Non gli faceva capire più nulla, lo irritava senza un motivo e lo innervosiva all'inverosimile.  
E se quelli non fossero stati solo sintomi di un'antipatia?  
Si poggiò allo stipite della porta ancora aperta, e guardò Yuko che se ne andava, senza realmente vederla. Domeki era ancora lì seduto, lo sguardo serio ed incupito.  
Era quasi tentato di avvicinarsi, non sapeva neppure lui perché – dopotutto erano solo ricordi, non era reale, non era lì – ma qualcosa gli impedì di muoversi.  
Una mano lo aveva afferrato, ed ora Watanuki sentiva quel calore che dal polso si irradiava per tutto il braccio.  
\- Ehi.  
Lo chiamò una voce fin troppo conosciuta.  
Watanuki si voltò di scatto, e fu tanto grato di vedersi Domeki lì, di fronte, che non riuscì neppure a protestare per il modo in cui era stato chiamato.  
\- Che fai qui imbambolato? Vuoi restare qui in eterno?  
Watanuki scosse la testa, e lentamente si riprese.  
\- Dove siamo? Cosa ci fai _tu_ qui?  
\- Siamo dentro al libro, e sono qui perché la strega mi ha chiesto di venirti a recuperare. Ora, se non ti dispiace, io me ne andrei.  
Watanuki sentì la solita irritazione salirgli al cervello.  
\- E come, di grazia? Ti sei accorto che qui NON CI SONO porte?  
Domeki ghignò.  
\- Invece una ce n'è. E ci stai appoggiato…   
\- QUESTA?! Vuoi davvero passare di qui?  
\- Dobbiamo passare di qui. Andiamo o no?  
Watanuki sbuffò, e Domeki lo prese per mano, trascinandolo verso i propri ricordi. Un po' alla volta le immagini svanirono, ed i due si ritrovarono nella stanza dove era iniziato tutto.  
Watanuki si rese conto all'improvviso che Domeki gli teneva ancora la mano, e la ritrasse come se si fosse appena scottato; ma non si era accorto di essere arrossito.  
Di fronte a loro, stava Yuko con un'espressione sorridente e le braccia incrociate.   
Si chinò sul libro, raccogliendolo da terra; azione che non sfuggì a Watanuki che subito domandò:   
\- Cos'è quel libro? E perché a te non succede nulla?  
Yuko ridacchiò.  
\- È il libro della memoria, e mostra la memoria di chi l'ha toccato precedentemente. A me non succede nulla perché uso dei guanti con una protezione magica, per prenderlo… Hai visto qualcosa di interessante, per caso?  
Watanuki arrossì nuovamente.  
\- NO! CHE COSA VUOI CHE CI SIA DI INTERESSANTE LÌ DENTRO?!  
\- E non urlare…   
Borbottò Domeki, tappandosi le orecchie come al solito.  
\- Comunque… ad un certo punto mi sono ritrovato in una stanza piena di porte… anche quella era un ricordo?  
\- No. Quello è il luogo dove il libro custodisce le memorie che assimila da chi lo tocca. Evidentemente il tuo desiderio di andar via è stato sufficientemente forte da sottrarti alla visione di quei ricordi, ma non abbastanza da farti tornare indietro. Il che è stato un problema, perché normalmente chi prende visione dei ricordi torna indietro una volta che il libro ha finito di mostrarli, ma tu ti sei perso, e senza Domeki non saresti mai tornato qui.  
Già… Domeki.   
Aveva visto abbastanza anche su di lui. Molto su cui avrebbe dovuto riflettere. Dunque, quelle memorie si erano create quando era entrato in contatto con il libro per raggiungerlo. Ma come aveva fatto se…  
\- Come ha fatto ad entrare qui, se non può entrare nel negozio? – si voltò verso Domeki, incuriosito. – L'hai detto tu stesso, no?  
\- Può entrare qui se sono io a condurlo all'interno. Così come quando ti ha portato in braccio perché eri svenuto…  
Rispose Yuko al posto di Domeki.  
Watanuki annuì in comprensione.  
\- E le cuffie? Non ci sono più?  
\- È già tutto risolto. Sono dovuta venire io stessa a recuperarle, e ti ho trovato qui, con il libro in mano. Aaaah, che visione impressionante… - disse melodrammaticamente, posandosi una mano sulla fronte, - temo proprio che questo ti verrà a costare… uhm… un paio di cene, direi.  
\- MA TANTO CUCINO SEMPRE IO COMUNQUE!  
Domeki si tappò le orecchie, poi si rivolse ai due.   
\- Beh, se non c'è più bisogno di me qui, avrei da fare.  
\- Ma certo, puoi andare. E grazie!  
Yuko spintonò Watanuki verso di lui.  
\- Perché non lo accompagni? Dopotutto ti ha salvato da quel terribile libraccio cattivo…  
Watanuki si voltò di scatti verso di lei con i pugni serrati e l'espressione infuriata.  
\- E PERCHÉ MAI DOVREI ACCOMPAGNARLO? NON CONOSCE LA STRADA, FORSE?!  
\- Uhm… consideralo il pagamento per avermi fatto perdere tempo prezioso. Lo accompagnerai fino al tempio.  
Watanuki sospirò, ma alla fine si avviò senza protestare più di tanto. Ma dopo pochi passi si fermò, per poi voltarsi.  
\- Yuko?  
Domandò.  
\- Sì?  
\- Secondo te… chi poteva essere la ragazza che ho visto in quel libro? Si chiamava Himi…  
Yuko sorrise, scrollando le spalle.  
\- Chissà. Forse la precedente proprietaria, colei che me lo ha dato in cambio del suo desiderio.  
Watanuki annuì, rispondendo:  
\- Sì, sarà così.  
Poi raggiunse Domeki, trovando quasi subito un motivo per battibeccare.  
Vedendoli allontanare assieme, Yuko sorrise.  
\- Sapevi che avrebbe preso quel libro?  
Domandò Mokona, avvicinandosi.  
\- Era inevitabile che lo facesse.  
Rispose con fare enigmatico Yuko.  
\- Anche se così ha visto il tuo passato? Avresti potuto evitarlo, se avessi potuto. E quelle cuffie neppure ti servivano, le hai nascoste per far credere a Watanuki che le hai utilizzate…  
Yuko annuì.  
\- Hai ragione, ma vedi… Watanuki aveva una lezione da imparare. I sentimenti sono difficili da comprendere, soprattutto i propri, ed io ho voluto dargli una mano. Sono sicura che ora comincerà a vedere le cose con più chiarezza…

 

Il giorno dopo, Watanuki si presentò di buon'ora al negozio di Yuko.   
La ragazza, fingendosi perplessa, gli domandò:  
\- Ma oggi non avevi un pic-nic con Himawari?  
Il ragazzo arrossì leggermente, e si passò una mano dietro al collo.  
\- Ehm, sì, in teoria… ma l'ho… disdetto…  
\- Disdetto? Come mai?  
\- Perché ho capito che forse non è la persona adatta a me, e voglio prendermi del tempo per rifletterci su.  
Yuko sorrise, e per festeggiare andò a prendere una bottiglia di liquore e un paio di bicchieri.  
Dopotutto era sempre il momento adatto a bere, e quella era un'occasione speciale: finalmente Watanuki cominciava a capire qualcosa di più su se stesso.   
E Yuko sapeva che i sentimenti che lentamente stava imparando a conoscere non sarebbero rimasti solo a livello platonico.

**Author's Note:**

>  **NOTE DELL'AUTRICE  
> **
> 
> 1 – Il passato di Yuko. Non so esattamente cosa sia accaduto alla ragazza prima dell'inizio del manga, così ho provato a immaginare, ed ho trovato plausibile che possa essere stata creata da Clow come Yue o Nakuru in Card Captor Sakura. Il nome l'ho cambiato perché Yuko stessa all'inizio del manga dice che Yuko non è il suo vero nome… ho scelto Himi (日美) perché si contrappone a Yuko (夕子): il primo vuol dire "bellezza del sole" (o "del giorno"), il secondo "bambina della sera".  
> 2 – Nei ricordi di Domeki, le frasi in corsivo sono copiate pari pari dal manga.  
> 3 – Nella prima bozza, il libro della memoria veniva inviato da Shaoran & co. A Yuko, ma dato che nel numero 14 di Tsubasa si viene a sapere che il libro che prende in mano Shaoran altro non è che una copia, ho pensato fosse possibile che anche Yuko ne avesse una, ricevuta in pagamento da qualche cliente. Perciò il libro non è l'originale.  
> 4 – Per la parte in cui Watanuki realizza che Domeki non gli è del tutto indifferente, temo di essermi lasciata influenzare da " _Dreams and Realities_ ", una bellissima fan fiction che sto traducendo in italiano.  
> 5 – Il titolo. È un periodo in cui davvero non ho fantasia per i titoli, perdonate la mancanza di originalità…


End file.
